


Heavy

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [5]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Gordon Freeman, Coomer Being A Dad, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon can't handle this damn HEV suit anymore, it felt like it crushed him, his ribs heavy, his body heavy, everything too much for him to handle.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'The Science Team helps Gordon out of the HEV suit' fic 
> 
> Prompt: Hey . we talked abt it but write the gordon at the party/movie w sunkist thing & maybe the breakdown after . if you want, sir,

Gordon felt heavy. He had felt heavy this entire time, the HEV suit weighing him down over the course of the night. He said nothing about it though. It was Tommy’s birthday after all. He just went with it when they said Tommy was turning 36, despite the fact that he was sure that Tommy was going to turn 37, but. Who knows. His dad was G-Man. Who knows how he aged. 

He stared down at Sunkist, whose head balanced on his lap, staring up at him, panting softly. He pet down her head, wishing he could feel her fur properly, not just the inside of the gloves of the HEV suit, he wished this damn thing could come off, he wanted this damn thing off-

Gordon took a breath. Held it. Let it out. Scratched behind one of Sunkist’s ears. 

He would be fine. 

At least, until the movie. 

The group went ahead of him, and he took a chance to try and tear away the HEV suit. He managed to rip the gloves off from the under suit, leaving torn fabric around his wrists that was unbearable, if not for the fact that he could feel Sunkist’s fur under his hands now, how soft and perfect she was. 

She followed him to the movie theater. Circled him to keep others away from him as he clomped along in a dented and tight and horrible HEV suit, and continued to lay her head on his lap as he watched the movie. 

He had to get out of this fucking suit. 

So he stood at some point, mumbled some excuse about a bathroom break, stumbled out, not noticing Tommy’s eyes on him as he left, Sunkist on his heels, and stumbled his way to the bathroom, desperately tugging at the metal with his hands, fitting his fingers under bits of it and yanking and scratching. 

Sunkist pushed herself in between him and his chest, so he clung onto her and sobbed. His fingers were raw, but not yet bloody, and Sunkist panted softly, pressed against his chest and he wanted to badly to feel it, to be able to hold the dog, to get this damn thing off, and he sobbed harder, chest pressing against the confines of the suit, and he couldn’t breathe right anymore-

“There!” Faintly, he heard Tommy’s voice as he hiccuped through sobs, clinging onto Sunkist with everything he had, feeling a little bit bad about gripping her fur so tightly, but she didn’t seem to care, the only noise she made being a bark as Tommy approached, and now he knew there were more people around him, not just Tommy, but Bubby and Coomer as well, and Gordon hid his face in Sunkist’s fur, god why couldn’t he just calm down anymore? 

“Gordon, please, let us help you.” Coomer’s voice was desperate and Gordon shook, one hand moving from Sunkist to scratch at the HEV suit chest plate, hiccuping softly. 

“Get it off, I can’t do it anymore Dr. Coomer, I can’t-” He whined, Sunkist nosing his hand away from his chest and onto her head, licking his face carefully. Gordon sobbed softly, head falling back, feeling like he was being crushed by this suit, chest heaving as he tried so hard to breathe through the heavy metal across his chest. 

Coomer worked fast, getting Bubby and Tommy off to find something to help pry the metal off of Gordon, not caring what it would ruin, be in something in the theater or the HEV suit itself, as Gordon heaved, sobbing as Coomer tried to pry some of the metal across his chest off, to help free his chest to help him breathe a bit better, talking to just keep Gordon focused on his voice and the fur under his hands 

When Bubby and Tommy finally got back, various pieces of metal in their hands to pry the damn suit off of him, Coomer had gotten Gordon calmed down a bit, though his breath still wasn’t quite stable, and he still cried, shaking as he lay his head in Coomer’s lap. 

When they finally managed to get him free, get him out of the HEV suit, and he breathed, he cried harder, but mumbled thanks through his tears, trying to breathe and Coomer just hummed, wrapping his arms around Gordon and letting his breathe, as he felt like the weight that had been crushing him for the past few days was finally gone, he was finally free. 

They went back to the theater after that, but didn’t make him sit in the seat he had been, as he just sunk to the floor, arms wrapped around himself, Sunkist laying next to him. They settled to watch the movie again, but Gordon lay down slowly, laying his head on Sunkist’s middle, her fur surrounding his head and he relaxed into her, slipping off to a restful sleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Sunkist is perfect and amazing.


End file.
